An input/output (I/O) chipset is an important component in a computer system, and its basic function is to connect a central processing unit (CPU) and an I/O device. The I/O chipset is a data path between the CPU and the I/O device.
In the prior art, the I/O chipset includes a quick path interconnect (QPI) bus interface connected to a CPU, a peripheral component interconnect express (PCIE) bus interface connected to an I/O device, and some other functional modules, for example, a functional module that implements an encryption function. However, functions implemented by the QPI interface, the PCIE interface, and the some other functional modules are built into the chipset. That is, once an I/O chipset is manufactured, its functions cannot be modified. Therefore, the I/O chipset cannot be flexibly implemented.